I Couldn't Tell you
by deathxangel
Summary: Soujiro is a assassin of the night. Kaoru is girl familiar with the life on the street. What happens when by chance Soujiro happens upon Kaoru about to be raped. Not your usual story. Set in modern times. Soujiro X Kaoru. Rated R, Violence language,


html

p

Authors note:  This will be in a way my first fic.  I've tried before but it didn't work out too well.  Please feel free to write as many criticism as you want.  This fic is rated R for language, violence, rape and other adult themes.  It is also very graphic and not for those of weak heart.  The story is very dark.  If you are under the age of 17 please refrain from reading.  If you are of age Thank you for reading.  

br

Soujiro is a assassin of the night.  Kaoru is girl familiar with the life on the street.  What happens when by chance Soujiro happens upon Kaoru about to be raped.  Not your usual story.  Set in modern times.  Soujiro X Kaoru.  Rated R, Violence language, rape, Adult situations.  

/p

br

br

I couldn't tell you

br

br

p

The city is a place to come when ideas of dreams come into the mind.  The wildest desired of man are created within the city.  The riches of fine dining, flamboyant styles, beautiful women, and extravagant living are those that tempt the innocent young souls of man.  For those who come willingly they come for only the myth of the riches.  The harsh truth about the city is impact free until the gutter has become your home and the nightly violence your neighbor.  

/p

p

There are those who never started with a dream.  It never was a question about how much power or wealth that can be gained.  It was a question of decent living and love.  Much of it now forgotten deep in the labyrinth of inner consciousness.  The outer shell only continues on to meet the bodily function of the survival instincts.  

/p

p

The rain was harsh in the city.  The blanket of rain clouds mixed with the smog of car exhaust and other sources of pollution made the night that much more uncomfortable.  Garbage from various trash receptors flooded in with the dirty trails of water and created a smell only rats in the sewers could love.  It was too late for cars to be passing by.  People in the streets were scarce as well.  Those people left on the streets were either drunk and looking for their home or drunk and looking for another drink.  

/p

p

A young man appeared on the streets that seemed a bit out of place.  He was too clean to be an every day drunk.  He wore a baby blue button down shirt and a dark blue jeans that fit him very well.  Over his outfit he wore a navy blue trench coat that could be mistaken for black.  On his left ear lobe and tiny piece of silver glittered in the street light.  Every time his coat opened up as he walked the hilt of what can only be described as a japanese katana could be seen.  He was walking without an umbrella and the moisture from the city rain weighed down his hair and clothes.  The jet black hair of the young man's covered his eyes as he walked but a smile could be seen.  A trade mark smile that never leaves his face.  He stopped after a short while and entered a bar to his left called Smiles.  

/p

p

Inside the bar was still fairly busy even though it was getting late into the night or rather early into the morning.  To the left of the entrance was a brass coat rack.  The young man took off his wet coat and placed on the brace hook with his katana hidden in the coat.  He then proceeded to walk to the bar just a couple of short strides to the left.  He sat down on a worn leather stool still smiling and waited.  

/p

p

A short while passed before a bartender approached him.  

/p

p

"Soujiro it's been a while.  Here let me give you a drink on the house."  

/p

p

The bartender was a man that was most of the time mistaken as a woman.  What made it worse was not only did this man look feminine, he wore a woman's kimono that confused the first timers all the time.  Soujiro however was not fooled.  He was a regular at the Smiles bar.  

/p

p

"Thank you Kamatari-San."

/p

p

Soujiro took the slim shot glass into his hands and emptied the contents into his mouth.  The liquor slowly burned and made its way down his throat.  

/p

p

"So Soujiro how have you been.  I wasn't actually expecting you today.  I know how much you hate the rain."

/p

p

Soujiro lowered the shot glass and looked up at Kamatari who was standing.  

/p

p

"I had a job today."  Soujiro said his smile never leaving his face.

/p

P

"Oh my god!  Soujiro you're bleeding are you aright?"  Kamatari grabbed a napkin from underneath the counter and pressed it onto Soujiro's forehead.  

/p

p

Soujiro took the napkin from Kamatari and brought it down to eye level to look at the red stain.  "It's not my blood Kamatari-San."  

/p

p

"Oh...  Well as long as you're not hurt."

/p

p

Silence took over for a while.  There was a sound of door opening and a group of Men piled into the bar.  "Be right back."  Kamatari headed off to the group seating them on a near by table.  

/p

p

Soujiro was once again left in silence.  The sounds of the bar became prominent in Soujiro's physical senses but he had already retreated himself into his mind.  He didn't notice the man approaching until he was right by his ear.  

/p

p

"Hey pretty boy."  The man was heavily built with a scruffy look.  He ran his hands down Soujiro's thighs.  He was getting closer and closer to Soujiro's crotch when Soujiro took hold of his middle finger and twisted it back bending his wrist backwards as well.  The Man screamed in pain and fell back two steps.  

/p

p

Soujiro turned to face the bar again when the man came charging at him.  Soujiro gracefully stepped off of his stool and moved to the side and the man bumped into the bar.  Soujiro then effortlessly kicked him in the gut sending the man heaving forward.  He then brought his knee and connected it with the other man's nose.  A woman that had been watching started to scream when she saw the blood spill out of the man's nose.  Kamatari came quickly to Soujiro's side.  

/p

p

"Soujiro are you okay? Listen I think you should go.  It's going to get uncomfortable when the cops get here."

/p

p

"Thank you for the drink Kamatari-San.  And I'm sorry for disturbing the business.  I'll see you around."  Soujiro went up to the coat rack and put on his trench coat.  He went towards the main entrance when Kamatari stopped him.  

/p

p

"Soujiro I think you should use the side door."  Kamatari pointed to the lit up sign near the back that said restroom.  "The third door in the hall way."

/p

p

Soujiro waved with a smile.  "Thanks again Kamatari-San."  

/p

p

Soujiro headed to the sign and entered the hall way.  He opened the third door and was greeted with the smell of wet garbage.  It had since stopped raining but the moisture still lingered in the air and the rain had left its mark with the puddles.  Soujiro closed the side door and stepped into the alley way to be greeted by a cat call.  He then soon realized that it wasn't for him.  

/p

p

There was a young woman standing in front of three men.  The you woman was dressed in a large ragged shirt, an old brown leather mini-skirt, torn fish nets, and knee high boots.  Although her out fit was old and ragged her beauty could be still seen.  Her skin was pale and smooth as fresh milk.  Her long silky midnight blue hair was tied in a high pony tail with loose strands framing her face.  Her lips were kissed with the cold and had turned into a shade of rose.  The only thing that was out of place was her blue eyes that had grown dull and glazed over.  

/p

p

The three men looked like a bunch of small time gang members.  They continued to harass the young woman.  "Hey baby why don't I show you some good time.  I promise I'll be the best you've ever had."

/p

p

The  young woman just ignored the men and started to walk away when the three men grabbed her.  Two of the men took her arms and brought her down on a pile of trash bags.  The man that had just spoken started to undo his pants.  

/p

p

For a moment Soujiro thought of helping but he stopped himself when he saw the woman.  She wasn't struggling at all.  He then though to himself maybe she was frozen with fear but that wasn't it either.  He knew what fear looked like and this woman was not in fear.  She looked as though she didn't care.  She didn't care about getting raped.  Soujiro continued to watch his smile never leaving his face.  

/p

p

The man got onto his knee and reached into the woman's skirt and ripped out a part of her stocking and panties.  He then rammed his finger into her hard.  The woman didn't scream or flinch.  She just watched as this horrific act was done to her body.  

/p

p

When the man couldn't get a cry out of her he removed his finger.  He grabbed a fist full of her hair and said "Scream for me bitch."  He then penetrated her with his member and rode her to a full gallop.  The two men watched as they held her arn captive.  Slowly their free hand made their hands into their crotch as they hoped to get some satisfaction out of this as well.  The man inside came with a grunt and pulled out.  He let go of her hair as the other two let go of her arm.  She fell into the heap of garbage.  The three men then walked away without a hint of remorse.  The young woman also stood up as if nothing happened.  Soujiro could see her blood and traces of the man dripping down from inside the skirt.  

/p

p

Soujiro started to walk again.  The alley was was narrow and the only way to get to the main road and get home was to pass the young woman.  Soujiro was just about to pass her when she spoke.  

/p

p

"Do you want some too?"  

/p

p

The woman passed out after that one sentence, falling into Soujiro's arms and leaving him with a very awkward predicament.  

/p

/html


End file.
